This invention relates generally to the field of electronic timing devices, and more particularly to a medication reminder key chain.
Electronic timing devices are known and have been used for many years in various applications including: count down timers, interval timers, clocks, watches and the like. One type of activity that can benefit from a timing device is the taking of medication at regular intervals. If a person forgets to take his or her medication it could result in adverse consequences ranging from prolonged time to cure an illness to serious physical breakdowns. A number or timing devices have appeared in the market over the past twenty years that claim to help people keep track of medication taking times. Although many of these timing devices provide some effectiveness in reminding a person to take medication, there are certain short comings to the existing designs that have not been addressed. One short coming is that all of the existing medication timing devices available today require the user to program the timing device to set up the times when an audible alarm is to sound. Although the act of programming can appear simple to those versed in the handling of electronic gadgets, others, especially older people are incapable of executing such a programming sequence. Additionally, a programming sequence generally requires a visual display, such as a liquid crystal display, to assist in the program procedure. This display adds to the cost, size and complexity of the medication timing device. Finally, most existing medication timing devices do not have the ability for the user to be able to easily repeat the audible sound a short time after the sound has originally been produced as is needed when a person, for some reason, can not take the medication at the time of the original sounding of the audible device.
The primary object of the invention is to provide key chain sized device that helps remind a person to take their medication at regular intervals during the day.
Another object of the invention is to provide a medication reminder device that requires no programming by the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a medication reminder device that emits an audible signal to help remind a person to take their medication.
A further object of the invention is to provide a medication reminder device that incorporates a delay feature so that if a person can not take his or her medication at the time of the audible signal, the person can have the device remind then again a short time later.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a medication reminder device that incorporates a plurality of LED""s, one for each pill taking time period.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Medication Reminder Key chain comprising: a key chain sized housing enclosing a printed circuit board, said printed circuit board supporting an integrated circuit providing timing functions and control for a piezo electric sound emitting device and a plurality of LED""s, said printed circuit board also supporting a momentary switch, said printed circuit board also supporting a battery holder and associated battery.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.